


The Return of Ravishing Roxy Rocket

by J_A_Phillips



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Batwoman (Comic), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Analingus, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Roxy Rocket returns to Gotham City for a heist, only to run afoul of the Dark Knightess. High jinks ensue.





	

Katherine Kane released a deep sigh as she looked through a pair of binoculars out at the streets of Gotham City from atop a skyscraper. It was a relatively quiet night, all things considered. A couple of muggings, an attempted grand theft auto, but nothing worth writing home about. Nothing in the way of any sort of super-criminals causing any kind of trouble. Which was fine with her, because Bruce had Justice League business, so she was flying with no back-up tonight. Not that she felt she needed it all THAT much, but it was usually at least a little reassuring to know that, if and when she needed help, it was there for her. Especially since she and her father weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

Just as the Dark Knightess was about to take off from her current perch, though, the sound of something akin to a small jet caught her attention. Looking around, she eventually spotted the source: A rocket flying around between buildings, carrying a woman wearing aviator clothes who was holding a sack full of valuables, some of which were dangling loose. Kate recognized her right away: Roxy Rocket, AKA Roxanne Sutton, a former stunt double in Hollywood who became blacklisted for making her stunts too dangerous. Now, she was pulling heists, usually with her trademark rocket, just as a means of getting her thrills. And while she usually tended to commit crimes without putting anyone other than herself at any kind of bodily risk, Batwoman knew that if Roxy kept flying her rocket at low altitudes, she was going to get someone killed whether she meant to or not.

Batwoman quickly leaped off the roof of the skyscraper and spread her para-cape out wide, riding the wind down toward Roxy Rocket. As she got closer to intercepting the approaching thief, Kate was able to figure out pretty quickly that, in a chase, there was no way she'd be able to keep up by gliding. That meant that she could not let it come to that, meaning she'd either have to put her down immediately, or that this was going to result in something pretty stupid. Wanting to avoid the latter, she dove as hard and fast as she could straight for the rocket.

Meanwhile, Roxy, having just come off of a very successful robbing of a bunch of rich, snooty people on a rooftop party, just barely managed to spot the figure swooping down toward her. At first, she thought it was Batman, and felt herself getting a little excited. Then she saw the flash of red accompanying the black blur, and realized it was Batwoman...and then, despite herself, she found her excitement actually increase slightly. She'd heard of Batwoman in the past, and she was hoping to one day run into her. Seeing this as her opportunity, she quickly placed the sack of goods in the bag strapped to the side of her rocket and accelerated toward the Dark Knightess.

"So, you wanna play chicken, huh?!" Roxy asked, speeding up. "Okay, then! Just hope my thrusting doesn't cause TOO much discomfort!"

Kate scowled, having overheard that through the enhanced speakers in her ears. Rather than waste the effort in responding, though, she instead did a front roll at the last possible moment and stomped both boots into the front of the rocket, shaking it hard. She then stabbed the edges of her gloves as deep as she could into the hull, keeping herself firmly locked to it as she glared into Sutton's eyes in as intimidating a look as she could muster.

"Put this rocket down, NOW," Batwoman growled.

"Aw, don't put an end to it so soon," Roxy said with a pout. "I wanna see how long you can last for."

With that, Roxanne immediately put the rocket into a spin, looking to shake the Dark Knightess off. Reaching into her utility belt, Kate grabbed hold of a powerful magnet large enough to cover the front of her hand and used it to keep herself locked to the vehicle, even as her boots and gloves started to come loose from it. Roxy merely clicked her tongue and shook her head before hitting a button on the controls, causing the front of the rocket to disconnect and drop off. Feeling herself drop with it, Kate let go of the magnet and grabbed her Batclaw, firing it at the tail of the rocket and hooking onto it.

_Looks like we're doing this the stupid way...!_ Katherine thought as she sailed through the air with the rocket.

"Ooh, I like a girl who likes her toys!" Roxy commented with a sexy smirk.

"Is that all you are?" Batwoman asked as she tried to pull herself along the line. "Just a gimmick and some sexual innuendos?"

"Hey, if it works," Roxanne replied with a shrug before steering the rocket toward an abandoned construction yard.

Looking ahead, Batwoman saw as the rocket swooped toward the yard. Spotting her chance, she grabbed her spare Batclaw and shot it at a thick steel beam, then wrapped both together. She then dove off, letting her cape carry her to safety, just as Roxy Rocket found her vehicle get pulled off course. It didn't take Roxy long to figure out what had happened, though. Without any hesitating, she grabbed her loot and leaped off the rocket just before it spun out of control around the beam and slammed into the ground, exploding. The former stunt double tucked and rolled in midair, landing safely on the fifth floor of the building currently being erected. Looking ahead, she immediately spotted Batwoman landing on the floor on the opposite side as her. Reaching to her side, Roxy grabbed a smoke grenade from her belt and popped the pin before tossing it, filling the area with gas. She then ran up a ramp leading to the next floor, and then climbed up a rope dangling from a hole in the floor above that.

_Lucky for me, I've been working on my cardio,_ Roxy thought as she turned a corner...only to run smack into the Dark Knightess. She stumbled backward in shock as Batwoman just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Done getting your gym class routine in?" Batwoman demanded, to which Sutton put the loot down behind her and took on a fighting stance. "...You know that stunt fighting and real fighting are two different things, right?"

"Babe, it doesn't matter the situation, I got moves you wouldn't believe!" Roxanne insisted, throwing a roundhouse kick fast and hard enough at Batwoman that, despite Kate's best efforts, nonetheless managed to scrape her chin.

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you!" Katherine yelled, throwing a fist into Roxy's face and cracking her visor. She was quick to follow up with a knee to the gut, but Sutton wrapped her arms and legs around Kate's leg and rolled her onto her back, wrenching hard on her ankle. Grunting in pain, the masked vigilante kicked at Roxanne with her other leg, managing to get her off before rolling back onto her feet. Just as she did, though, Roxy Rocket tackled into her midsection, spearing her to the ground. Roxy then gave her a quick right hook before pinning her down, getting up in her face.

"...So, who's your mommy, bi-" Roxy started to ask before finding herself getting kicked off and crashing into a wall. She got her bearings just in time to see Batwoman drawing a Batarang. Roxy then quickly reached to her side and pulled out what looked to Batwoman like a cheesy ray gun just as she released the Batarang, only to find the gun actually firing out an electrical blast that fried the bat-shaped shuriken. Roxy then aimed it at the Dark Knightess with a smirk.

"I wouldn't, toots," Roxanne threatened, her finger on the trigger. "I don't really wanna have an early finish. Hell, you're the best I've had in a while. But, you're not really giving me much of a choice here."

Batwoman's eyes narrowed, letting her arms fall to her sides as her cape draped over them. "True, but sometimes, an early finish isn't the worst thing in the world."

Roxy grinned, licking her lips suggestively. "Only if it's memorable enough."

Kate returned the grin before throwing not one but two Batarangs forward, both having slipped into her hands from her cuffs while they were concealed. Caught off guard, Roxy could only shoot down one before the other knocked her gun from her hand. In the moment she found herself disarmed, Roxy was easy prey as Batwoman ran toward her, tackling her into the wall. However, while Katherine had only planned to tackle and pin Roxy to the wall, it seemed that its integrity had diminished slightly from the last time Roxy was knocked into it, just enough that the force of both of them hitting it together sent them falling through it and into a room with no floor. Batwoman watched as she and Roxy fell in slow motion through the hole, Roxy's eyes widening in surprise and excitement. Seeing the floor was four stories beneath them, the Dark Knightess grabbed Sutton and spun her in midair, causing Batwoman to take the brunt of the fall.

Kate let out a pain-filled groan as she landed on the wooden floor. Thankfully, it had held together, meaning they weren't going to then splat across the solid cement spread out on the floor of the level underneath them. And her suit had absorbed most of the damage from the fall. However, it was still a painful ordeal, one she was sure to feel the next day. She moved to sit up, only to find herself pinned down yet again by Roxanne. However, this time, not only did Roxy have the strength advantage, but there was something else in her eye that told her she didn't want to fight. Instead, she had something else in mind.

"Oh, you~!" Roxy purred before grabbing Batwoman's face in both hands and locking lips with her.

Kate's eyes widened in shock, feeling Roxy's tongue suddenly invade her mouth. She wanted to feel disgusted and shove her off immediately, and in fact was already starting to feel enough strength come back to her to where she could have. However, for reasons that weren't clear to her, she didn't. As Roxy's hands ran through the red hair of her wig and then down her neck and shoulders, she didn't push her off. As she felt Roxy's lap rub hungrily against hers, she didn't try to stop her. Maybe it was because she hadn't had much in the way of action as of late, not since Maggie went back to Metropolis. Maybe it was because, in someplace she wouldn't ever admit to anyone else, the ordeal with Sutton had excited her as much as the daredevil mounting her. But, whatever the reason, she didn't stop the kiss, and instead found herself reciprocating, letting her hands drift to Roxy's midsection.

Meanwhile, Roxy was in heaven. The chase, the fight, the fall, it was too much. She could feel how moist she'd gotten from it all, and with Batwoman beneath her, ground against her moistness, she couldn't hold it in. She needed this, badly. She let her hands roam across the Dark Knightess' curves, stopping at her ass before she was rolled onto her back. However, Batwoman didn't stop their engagement, and instead let her lips and tongue run across Roxy's neck.

Roxy gasped as Batwoman left small love marks along her neck, almost tearing her jacket off and wrapping her legs tightly around Kate's waist. "Oh, you really DO have a lot of staying power, huh? Batman's got NOTHING on you, babe...!"

"Damned straight," Kate practically growled, eyeing something on the wall nearby when Roxy's eyes were shut tight. Spotting her opportunity, she guided Roxy to her feet and then pushed her gently against the wall, still letting her hands roam the daredevil's body.

"Oh, fuck," Roxanne moaned. "Mmm, you like it standing up, huh?"

"Quite a bit," Batwoman whispered in as sultry a tone as she could in Roxy's ear, giving the latter goosebumps. "But you might not."

"...Wh-Why?" Roxy asked, her eyes snapping wide open as she felt something close around her wrist. Before she could react, her arms were pinned above her head and handcuffed around a thick, solid pipe that was screwed tightly to the wall. "Hey! No fair!"

Batwoman let out a hard sigh as she tried to regain her composure. "That should hold you until the police get here. Sorry, but you're going to get someone hurt. If not yourself, then some innocent bystander. I can't let that happen."

"Grr, fine, but at least have the decency to finish what you started, huh?!" Roxy demanded as Batwoman started to back away. "C'mon, this is NOT just something you can walk away from! You know you need it, too! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't!"

Kate stopped, looking Roxy in the eye as she'd insisted. Every sane and rational part of her mind told her that she needed to go upstairs, grab the loot, and have it returned to the people she'd stolen from. Even if she knew she could keep Roxanne locked there, she still had every reason in the world not to go back and finish what they'd started...save for one.

"...Oh, what the hell," Katherine muttered, rejoining Roxy while keeping her handcuffed to the pipe. The two kissed deeply, moaning into each other's mouths, as Roxanne rubbed as much of her body as she could against the Dark Knightess'. Pulling their tops up enough to expose their breasts, Kate pressed them together, feeling her heart beat against Sutton's in a way she hadn't felt in months. Meanwhile, Roxy was lifting her legs up high enough to rub the flats of her boots against Katherine's ass with as much adoration as she could muster.

Kate giggled slightly at this, running her tongue in circles around Roxanne's left nipple before giving it a gentle nibble. "...So, you're an ass girl, huh?"

"You don't wanna KNOW what I'd do to that ass if I could," Roxy admitted, gently tracing her heel along the crack of Batwoman's ass.

Katherine blinked in surprise at this while tending to Roxy Rocket's chest. "...Uh, kinky much?"

"This coming from the girl who goes out in black leather every night," Sutton countered, grinding her lap against Kate's abs. "Besides, don't knock it til you've tried it."

"First off, that's CATwoman who wears leather," Batwoman corrected. "Second, what, are you gonna shove your heels up my ass or something?"

"No, just..." Roxy started to say before spotting a second pipe running along the ceiling. "...Here, pull yourself up there, so I can get a good look at it."

Katherine looked up, seeing where Roxy meant. She was a little confused and maybe weirded out by what she was suggesting, but she couldn't resist her temptation or her curiosity, so, after pushing her bottoms down just enough to expose her crack, she lifted herself up to the pipe and turned around, letting Roxy get a look at what she wanted. The sight of that ass hanging in front of her face was enough to make Roxanne drool, so she grabbed hold of the bottoms with her teeth and pulled down further, letting her see Kate's whole ass. That was all she could take, and without warning, leaned in and gently let the flat of her tongue run across the crack with a low moan, sending the vibrations straight to Kate's posterior.

Batwoman nearly let go of the pipes as this new feeling made itself known to her. No woman had ever tried anything like this with her, EVER. She'd never even thought of it, good or bad. But now, she was feeling it, and it was most definitely a good sensation. Pretty soon, Roxanne was actually swirling her tongue around the ring of her back hole, and it was all Kate could do not to cry out in agonizing pleasure. However, after a while, she'd had enough. Not only was she being pushed to the brink, but she knew her limited window of time was now a lot smaller, so she had to end this.

Roxanne pouted and whined as Batwoman dropped back down to the floor, but didn't have much time to complain. Before she could form words, her pants were hauled down to her knees, and the Dark Knightess' tongue was buried deep inside her. Roxy's eyes rolled back so much, she was afraid her entire head would roll down her back and fall to the floor. She wasn't sure how long Batwoman feasted on her down there. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours, but at some point, the Dark Knightess came back up and locked lips with Roxy's. She then spread her legs wide and pressed her own bare crotch against the daredevil's, which made Roxy almost lose it right then and there when she felt the hairs of Batwoman's most private place rub against her skin. She hollered at the top of her lungs as the masked vigilante ground their privates together. She wanted her hands to be free so badly so that she could hold Batwoman to her as tightly as possible and never let go. But, all too soon for her liking, she found herself welling up hard, and could tell that her chaser-turned-lover was about where she was as well from the tempo of her panting.

"Yeah...!" Roxy moaned, tilting her head back. "Yeah...! YEAH!!!"

Finally, Roxanne couldn't hold it in any longer. Without any shame at all, she allowed herself to arrive, her fluids running down her leg. However, mere seconds later, she felt another's run across her skin as well as Batwoman clinged to her tightly, releasing all her pent-up lust. The two remained frozen like that for a while, as the only reason neither collapsed was because Roxy was handcuffed to the pipe and Kate had a death-grip on her. Finally, though, the two heard the sound of sirens off in the distance, and so Batwoman pried herself off of Roxanne and got them both decent.

"...I-I'd better go," Kate said, surprised to see Roxy give a nod of understanding.

Roxy watched as Batwoman turned to leave, making for a staircase that would take her up through the building before the police could arrive. However, as much as she knew she shouldn't, as much as she guessed at the futility of this, and out of a need and not a desire, Roxy could only yell "Visit me!" as the Dark Knightess took her leave, not seeing the smirk on Kate's face as she mentally contemplated doing just that...

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, felt like testing the waters a bit here with something brand new, as well as some kinks I don't generally write about. lol Lemme know what you think and if I should do more like this. Ja né!


End file.
